Some jewelry display boards and pin cushions are relevant art here. Thus, the abutting, fabric-wrapped, resilient foamed plastic bars of U.S. Pat. No. 2,861,682 were designed to hold jewelry between the bars and display it: the pin cushion kit of U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,967 uses a hemispherical foamed polystyrene ball; and the framed jewelry display/storage/carrying device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,224 has a pair of perforated plastic sheet layers overlaying a filler material that can be foamed or fibrous. The hairpin-holding bracelets of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,058,340 and 3,473,991 use partly exposed sponge rubber pads, as does the paperweight-pincushion of U.S. Pat. No. 734,962. The sueded vinyl-covered bulletin board of U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,644 is excellent for push pins.
The present kit for holding objects such as jewelry and the like is subject to far fewer constraints as to shape and decoration than are previously-proposed jewelry holders. It can be produced very economically. It is easily decorated in a variety of ways. It has the peculiar virtue of having basically a working surface that is able to endure the punitive marks of service, that is the disfiguring and destructive penetrations of ear ring posts, retainers or locks, pins, etc., quite effectively while still maintaining an attractive appearance. This is particularly the case with the penetration of ear ring posts that have on them, for convenience, their small removable back-locking members. Thus, the instant holder can be considered a specialty for holding those ear rings that are made for pierced ear lobes. The usually tiny back locks need not be stored separately and, thereby, become subject to being mislaid, lost, or damaged.